


5 Times the Bureau Calls

by DScully2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: 5 times the Time Bureau calls Captain Sara Lance and it's exactly who she thinks it is and the one time it isn't.





	5 Times the Bureau Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first post here AND my first Legends of Tomorrow. I am currently working on another, but I'm trying to decide if it will be a one shot or a multi-chapter work.  
> That said...please enjoy.

1)

Sara narrowed her eyes at Gary as he scrambled through the portal like a scared rabbit. The next thing she knows the screen on the bridge snaps to life and a familiar condescending tone flows through the speakers. “Sara Lance, I see that you and your team managed to get over your heads.” As she turned to face the screen the blonde captain rolled her eyes. “Again.”

“Chill lady.” Mick’s voice practically growled when he spoke to the time bureau agent.

“We’re just trying to help.” Jax’s smooth voice chimed in.

“By starting a prison riot at the Argus facility?” The agent scoffed, “When are you going to learn that the Legends should not be interfering with Bureau affairs?”

As the woman on the screen spoke Sara walked closer crossing her arms across her chest. “Maybe when you stop screwing things up.”

Trying to be the voice of reason Martin approached from behind the captain, “Uh, perhaps it’s best not to antagonize someone with such a large time ship.” Hoping to reach the his captain before she did something rash.

“I don’t care what Gary says.” She pushed the firmness in her tone. “We don’t need back up.”

Then of course in true Legends fashion over the intercom Ray’s voice spoke out. “Sara, we need back up!” The captain threw her head back as if she had just been struck. “Sara, where are you guys?” His tone seems even more anxious.

The agent on the screen in front of her piped up again. “Interesting sounds like one of you team members stumbled sideways into finding our assassin.”

“Yes, that’s rather our style.” Martin chimed in nodding his head at the situation.

The agents tone somehow seemed to get even more condescending. “Just give us his coordinates and we’ll be happy to save him for you.”

Sara shook her head frustrated and considering her options. Jax approached her, “You know these guys are just going to hand Zari back to those Argus bastards that are going to do God knows what to her.” He implored the captain.

“And if you don’t comply we would be happy to scatter you all into space.” The agent hit a button on a console to her left as she spoke. Firing a shot into the WaveRider's shields.

The blonde and her team spun around as sparks flew across the bridge. Furious she spun on the agent her face contorting to anger, “Did you just shoot at us?!” In her peripheral vision she saw Jax narrow his eyes.

Not reacting to the anger clearly directed at her Agent Sharpe spoke again adding urgency to her tone. “I’m not screwing around. Give us those coordinates. The next one will not be a warning Ms. Lance.”

Waving around his beer Mick added his two cents to the situation, “I knew we shouldn’t have trusted that time dweeb.” He then took a swig from the bottle.

Martin leaned forward again to get Sara to listen to him. “Just give her what she wants.”

Taking a deep breath and then quickly exhaling Sara made her decision. “Fine.” The word was short and clipped her frustration clearly showing through. Jax shot her a disapproving look. “I’ll uplink their coordinates to you know.”

As Agent Sharpe turned to Gary and nodded for him to prepare to receive the coordinates Jax followed Sara across the bridge of their time vessel. “You have got to be kidding me.” His tone radiating his disapproval.

“Ready?” Sara’s voice remained steady as she ignored the young man behind her. She then punched a couple of buttons on her console as she sat in the captain's chair.

“Ready to receive!” Gary cheerful tone chirped back.

Sara shut down the communication and pushed the throttle forward pulling away from the larger vessel.

 

2)

Gideons voice interrupted the Legends planning on how to take on the Vikings solve the anachronism. “Incoming transmission from Agent Sharpe.”

Sighing Sara spun around to face the screen as Ray and Nate exited the room quickly. Crossing her arms across her chest the captain leaned back and tried to look nonchalant. “Put her on.” Sara was a little surprised at the agent's appearance when she appeared on screen. Gone was the perfectly tight bun she normally wore...instead her hair was down and off to the side. “Agent Sharpe, it’s been a while.” She paused purposefully. “Thankfully.”

“Captain Lance.” The agent offered in greeting.

“Let me guess you saw that there was a level 12 anachronism and your calling to lecture me on everything we’re doing wrong.” It was a challenge, but it always was with the two of them.

“No.” The agent shook her head trying to convince the captain. Sara tilted her head a clear indication that she knew the agent wasn’t being forthcoming. The agent looked down and to her left, “Okay, yes.” The captain hummed in mock surprise. “But I also heard about Martin Stein and I’m calling to express my condolences.” The agent’s tone was somber and didn’t carry the edge that Sara normally heard in it. Her eyes genuinely expressing how sorry she felt for the Legends loss.

Sara’s eyes dropped not expecting that from the Time Bureau agent.” Well...thank you.” She paused keeping her emotions in check. “But...my team and I, we have it under control.”

Agent Sharpe nodded, “I hope so because the Legends fixing a level 12 under normal circumstances would be a Beebo Day miracle.”

The captain stood up and looked around the room for a moment confused, “Did you just say Beebo Day?” Her eyes narrowing slightly.

The agent gave her a look of disbelief. “December 25th? Beebo Day, when families exchange gifts, sing silly songs and discover that they can no longer live under the same roof.” Sara looked at the ground trying to absorb what she had just been told. Sharpe’s eyes got wider as a realization hit her. “Beebo Day’s apart of the anachronism isn’t it?”

Sara nodded cringing slightly, “Yeah...”

Agent Sharpe chimed in again, “Yeah, never felt quite right.”

Still a little shocked the captain spoke up again, “This anachronism is cementing fast and to be honest my team is still pretty raw from losing Stein.” Surprising herself she looking away from the screen for a moment, “We could use an outside prospective.”

The agent raised her brows for a moment, “Are you asking for my help?”

“No.” The captain barked quickly. The agent shot the other woman a look just waiting, “Okay...yes.”

The screen shut down and immediately a portal opened before the captain even had a chance to react.

 

3)

Sitting in the jumpship Sara was enjoying her crossword when the console began to ping signaling an incoming call. Sitting the paper aside for a moment she pressed a button to allow the call to come through. As soon as the woman appeared on the screen Sara smiled, “Hey.”

The agent smiled at her warmly, “Hey, what are you up to?”

Sara leaned back into her seat, “Oh you know...crossword puzzles.”

A concerned look crossed Ava’s brow, “You look tired.”

“Thanks, jerk.” Sara made sure to inject some sass into her statement.

“No, no...I didn’t...I mean...” The normally composed agent stumbled over her words. “I mean you always look good. Just, did you have a long day or...?”

The captain shook her head, “You have no idea.” Sara composed her thoughts for a brief moment. “There’s this person on my team and she is reckless. She doesn’t take orders.” Sara paused again, “And it’s like I want to tell her how important she is to this team. Because she is, but sometimes I tell ya...she does not make it easy.”

“What’d she do?” Ava asks to keep Sara talking.

“Well she highjacked Gideon, crashed out entire system with some simulation software that finds loopholes in history.” The captain’s voice was clear and some of the frustration was seeping in again.

“That is definitely against regulations.” Ava chuckled lightly. Sara couldn’t help the smile the tugged the corners of her mouth at the sound. “Not that I haven’t been tempted to change the past.”

“It’s just.” Sara struggled with her thoughts, “I don’t even want to start looking for loopholes. Because then I’m going to start looking for ways to save my sister and then I’m going to drive myself crazy.”

Ava nodded slightly in agreement, “Yes, you will.” She then raised her eyebrows to push her next statement, “So don’t.”

“I’m just tired of always being the ‘bad cop’ you know?” Her tone was light, but still frustrated.

A genuine, but light laugh erupted from Ava’s chest. “Believe me I understand. I’ve lost count on how many times I’ve had to yell at cadets for screwing up or bust them for breaking protocol.”

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Sara smirked at Ava, “I feel like you might like that. You seem to get a kick out of ordering people around.”

There was that light laugh again, “Maybe. Just a lil bit.” She held her had up with her finger pinched a slight bit apart. Then it was Sara’s turn to smile knowing she had hit the nail on the head. “So where are you calling me from? I don’t recognize that part of the WaveRider.”

Sara spread her hands gesturing around her, “Welcome to the jumpship.”

Ava looked more directly at Sara her tone shifting just slightly, “Are you hiding Ms. Lance?”

“No.” She stated matter of factly. “I am simply looking for some privacy.”

Ava hummed for a moment definitely considering her next words carefully. “Well, maybe I should come over?”

Sara fought surprise from entering her tone, “Yeah...yeah, but like, I mean. I’m sure that you are super, super busy.”

Smiling again, “That’s the perks of being the boss. I can just tell Gary I have a meeting.”

Still a little tense Sara continued, “Yeah, boss. Speaking of I should probably go check on the rest of the team. Make sure nobody’s going to blow up the ship.”

Ava leaned back rubbing her neck clearly trying to shake off the rejection of her offer. “Ok, yeah, if you change your mind or whatever.”

It was quiet a moment while Sara started to look around, “Do you hear that? Cause I’ve been hearing this high-pitched buzzing sound. It sounds like there a fly in the jumpship.”

“Did you say a fly?” There was genuine concern in Ava’s eyes, “You have to kill it. You have no idea what year it’s from. You could reintroduce the plague and have a whole other crisis on your hands.”

 

4)

Sara was packing her bag on the WaveRider making sure she would have everything she needed for the impromptu vacation she had definitely earned after defeating Mallus. Gideons voice broke through the quiet, “Captain, incoming call from Agent Sharpe...or are we back to Ava?”

Rolling her eyes, the captain stood up, “Cheeky AI. Put her through.” Sara sat on the bed waiting for the hologram to appear. “Hey Ava.” She smiled warmly.

“Sara.” The director of the time bureau hesitantly returned the smile.

Sara’s face fell just a little, “You don’t look like you are ready for Aruba.”

Ava frowned slightly and looked down at the standard issue pantsuit. “Yeah, about that.” She shook her head, “I can’t get away right now Sara. The timing is off. Mallus has been defeated, but we still have so many anachronisms to deal with.”

Sara smirked for a moment, “Aves, you deserve this as much as we do.”

“Then you’ll just have to enjoy it enough for the both of us.” She smiled again, but Sara knew it wasn’t 100% genuine. “In the meantime, I’ll plan something extra special for us once I can break away.”

Somewhere in the background of the projection Sara could hear Gary’s voice high pitched and anxious. “You need to go?”

The projection turned briefly, “I do.” She sighed, “Before I do though. I wanted to let you know that I do believe you.” She shifted nervously for a moment, “When you said you loved me.”

Sara smirked and crossed her arms, “About time.” She watched as the director then did smile warmly at her. Not wanted her to feel pressured to say it back the captain spoke up again, “Director Sharpe, you had better get going...so you can get back to me.”

Ava smiled and nodded snapping back into reality. “Right. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

5)

“Captain, Incoming call from Ava.” Sara blinked awake looking at the clock on her night stand, 12:55a.

Groaning Sara sat up realizing Ava should have been there hours ago. “Please, put her through.” Her voice was groggy in her own ears.

The project appeared at the foot of her bed, “Hey.”

The untimely awakening was forgotten as soon as she saw her girlfriends face. “Hey you.” Sara cleared her throat and nodded towards the clock, “Where are you, Director Sharpe?”

The projection shrugged, “A nasty anachronism popped up. I’ve been briefing Gary’s team.”

Concern furrowed in Sara’s brow for a moment. “Want me to wake my team? I mean Nate is probably still awake.”

Ava chuckled lightly, “No sweetheart it’s already a level 8. I don’t need another level 12 on my hands when your merry band of idiots get involved.” It used to be an insult, but lately Sara had begun to see it as a term of endearment. Her team was growing on the by the book director.

Groaning again Sara rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow. “You know with your Time Courier we could be having this conversation in person.” She arched one eyebrow at the taller woman.

Looking at the floor Ava shook her head and smiled, “Sadly I probably wouldn’t make it back to the office if I did.”

Still smirking Sara shrugged her shoulders, “And that would be bad?”

“Sara.” She nodded. “I need to be on this one.”

The smirk dropping the blonde shook her head, “Babe, Gary can handle it. You know he can.”

“I do. That’s why I have to go...it’s for his assessment. He’s up for a promotion.” Ava beamed with pride.

Sara sat up and leaned against the headboard. “That’s great!” She studied the projected image of her girlfriend, “I still think you should just come home and sleep with me Director Sharpe, you’re tired. I can hear it in your voice.”

Ava nodded, “Of course.” She glanced over her shoulder for a moment then back to Sara smiling warmly. “I love you Sara Lance.” It was the first time she said it since she found out that she was a clone, but she honestly didn’t know why she had waited so long.

Sara smiled widely, “I love you too Ava Sharpe.” She slowly slid back under the blankets, “Now go and save time so you can come back and climb into this bed.” She pulled a paper from underneath Ava’s pillow and set it on top of the pillow still smiling.

Ava knew exactly what it said...she had written it herself months ago. This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance. “Save my spot?” The Director smiled sweetly as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Always.” Sara nodded before sliding back down the headboard back under her blankets.

 

+1)

“Captain, incoming call from the Time Bureau.” The AI’s voice rang out over the intercom catching Sara’s attention.

Crossing her office, the blonde sighed as she reached for the bottle of Scotch. “Put her through, Gideon.” Her back was still to the screen as she poured herself a drink and waited for the distinctive sound of the call coming through. “Aves, I told you just to port in when you were done...even if you are running late.” She stressed the late as she spoke.

Her back was still to the screen when a voice finally spoke up. “Captain Lance.” It was a familiar male voice, definitely not her girlfriend. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Turning around slowly Sara’s brow furrowed, “Gary?” She studied his expression knowing something was wrong. “Where’s Ava?”

Gary swallowed, “W-w-well, Director Sharpe is...” She noted the dirt smeared on his face as she stopping hearing most of what he had to say. In fact, it wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder that his voice broke through her mental fog. “...she pushed me through the portal with the rest of the team.”

Sara’s eyes followed the hand on her shoulder and met Amaya’s gaze. She knew by Amaya’s expression alone, she just knew. “I thought you went to Zambesi.” She fought to keep her voice steady.

Amaya nodded towards the screen briefly, “Gary called. I knew you’d need me so, I’m here.”

Sara frowned, not wanting to process all the information given to her. “Gideon, get me the coordinates for Director Sharp's Time Courier.” Her voice was less steady as everything was starting to set in.

“Captain Lance...” She heard the man on the screen take a deep breath.

Gideon finally responded, “Captain Lance, Director Sharpe’s Time Courier is currently at the Time Bureau.”

Sara felt the hand on her shoulder tighten its grip as her eyes narrowed, “Get her here...” The blonde woman spoke with authority in her tone. “Gideon prepare the med bay to receive...”

“Sara, we tried everything.” The male voice spoke up again, hesitantly.

“Sara...” Amaya’s other hand appeared on her other shoulder pulling the blonde to look at her. “Look at me.” Amaya fought to meet Sara’s eyes.

The captain felt an all too familiar pain building in her chest. “No.” Then there was the sound of glass crashing to the floor.

“Listen to me, Sara.” Amaya was trying to ground her. “You need to breath.”

“...no...” Her voice seemed so small in her own ears. Arms then wrapped around her pulling her into a hug, but they weren’t the arms she wanted and they never would be again.

“I’m so sorry, Sara.” An apologetic voice spoke up before the screen blinked back to the home screen as the call disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is...I did mention angst. I love this pairing, but I was feeling a little dramatic this evening. Thank you for reading and if you are so inclined feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
